Barton
150px |ename=Constable Barton |frname=Barton |spname=Barton |itname=Barton |nlname=Barton |jname =バートン |romaji =Barton |Aufenthalt = London }} Barton ist ein Hauptcharakter der Layton Reihe. Er ist der schüchterne und ergebene Assistent von Inspektor Chelmey bei Scotland Yard. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora. Persönliches Er ist etwas pummelig da er, wie sein Vater, gern und viel isst. Doch im Gegensatz zu diesem geht ihm sein Hunger noch vor seine Arbeit, was ihn zu einem eher arbeitsfaulen Beamten macht. Dennoch würde der Inspektor ihn nie entlassen, da er ihm insgeheim am Herzen liegt. Biographie Vorgeschichte Als Jugendlicher lernte er viel für den Polizeieinstellungstest, da er wie sein Vater Inspektor Gilbert bei der Polizei arbeiten wollte. Nach dessen Tod passte Inspektor Chelmey auf ihn auf und wurde sein Mentor. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Emmy trifft ihn und Inspektor Chelmey im Scotland Yard Archiv. Daraufhin geht er, um die Fotos in Emmys Kamera entwickeln zu lassen. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|In Schraders Wohnung taucht Barton erstmals auf.Am Anfang kommt er zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey zu der Wohnung von Doktor Schrader, da Layton und Luke dort den Doktor tot vorgefunden hatten. Er meldet sich jedoch noch nicht zu Wort und reagiert auch nicht, als Luke an Chelmeys Gesicht zerrt, da er es für eine Maske hält. Im Express Mit Inspektor Chelmey reist er, um den Fall aufzuklären, im Molentary-Express nach Dropstone und später auch bis nach Folsense. In Folsense Nachdem dort Don Paolo vom Professor enttarnt wird, flüchtet dieser und wird von Chelmey und Barton verfolgt. Professor Layton and the Wandering Castle In diesem Buch zur Reihe arbeiten er und Inspektor Chelmey an einigen Entführungsfällen, die anscheinend mit einer schwebenden Burg in Verbindung stehen. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Barton und Chelmey auf der Tower BridgeIm in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog des Filmes sind Barton und Chelmey auf der Tower Bridge zu sehen, wo sie Professor Layton dabei zuhören wie er erläutert, wer das Läuten der Glocke im Big Ben verhindert hatte. Der Schuldige stellt sich als Don Paolo, der sich als alte Frau verkleidet hatte, heraus und flüchtet mit einer selbst gebauten Flugmaschine, die er als Regenschirm getarnt hatte. Er wird daraufhin von Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton in einem Polizeiwagen verfolgt. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft thumb|left|Barton verhaftet Clive.Am Anfang werden er und Inspektor Chelmey, wie Layton und Luke, zur Vorführung der Zeitmaschine von Dr. Stolypin eingeladen. Sie müssen mit ansehen, wie die Zeitmaschine explodiert und so der Premierminister Bill Hawks verschwindet. Barton wird dabei von seinem Stuhl herunter geschleudert. Später begleitet er Inspektor Chelmey ins London der Zukunft, um den verschwundenen Premierminister zu finden. Er ist auch bei der Aufklärung der Mysterien im The Thames Arms dabei. Am Ende hilft er Inspektor Chelmey dabei, das London der Zukunft zu evakuieren und bringt danach Clive zum Polizeihauptquartier. Spin-Offs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney In diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe kommen Wachtmeister Barton und Inspektor Chelmey wieder vor. Sie ermitteln an einem Autounfall der besonderen Art, in den Mahoney Katalucia und Giovanni Jecole verwickelt waren. Er und Inspektor Chelmey bitten den Professor um Hilfe. Außerdem sieht man Chelmey und Barton in einer Zeitung, die sich Phoenix Wright und Maya Fey durchlesen, und einem der Rätsel des Spiels. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room thumb|Commissioner Barton im Gespräch mit AlfendiIn diesem Spiel ist Barton schon älter und tritt als Commissioner von Scotland Yard auf, wo er mit Inspektor Alfendi Layton, dem Sohn von Professor Layton, arbeitet. Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Barton lösen: Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora *111 Bitte mitzählen! Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft *051 Barton parkt ein *084 Chelmey sticht in See Profile Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora „''Das Äußere trügt: Wachtmeister Barton, Assistent von Inspektor Chelmey ist erst 27 Jahre alt.'' Er ist oft schwer zu deuten, aber er brilliert darin, die gelegentlichen Ausrutscher seines Vorgesetzten zu kaschieren.“ Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft „''Ein gemütlicher Geselle und das perfekte Gegenstück zu Inspektor Chelmey. Seine Leidenschaft für Verfolgungsjagen wird gedämpft durch seinen fortwährenden Hunger, welchen er durch häufige Imbisspausen zu stillen versucht.“ Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms „''Als gemütlicher Lebemann tritt Wachtmeister Barton mit dem Polizeidienst in väterliche Fußstapfen. '' ''Er würde hervorragende Arbeit Leisten, wäre er nicht Schlaf und Schmaus so sehr verfallen...“ Layton Brothers: Mystery Room „''The unassuming and kind-looking head of the entire Metropolitan Police Service. He was at Forbodium Castle four years ago when Makepeace was shot.“ Wissenswertes *Er hat zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey und Don Paolo einen Gastauftritt in einem der Rätsel der Woche in ''Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms. *Laut Emmy würden er und Inspektor Chelmey ein gutes Komikerduo abgeben. *In Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora ist er am hinteren Tisch des Speisewagens ohne Hut zu sehen, bevor Luke und der Professor Inspektor Chelmey im Zug treffen. *In Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft ist er in jedem Restaurant der Stadt mindestens einmal anzutreffen und lässt sich dann oft Ausreden einfallen, wenn man ihn anspricht. Synchronsprecher Bilder 250x250profiles chelmeybarton.jpg|Artwork von Chelmey und Barton für Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft PL2Credits10.gif|Barton bei Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des zweiten Spiels PL2Credits12.gif|Barton isst im Restaurant während Inspektor Chelmey Don Paolo verfolgt. PL2Credits14.gif|Im Molentary-Express PL3_Credits07.png|Barton in den Credits des dritten Spiels PL3 Credits10.png PL3 Credits20.gif|Bei der Verabschiedung am Ende PL VS AA Rätsel.png|Barton in einem Rätsel in "Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" en:Barton Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Polizeibeamte Kategorie:Mystery Room Charaktere